The present invention relates generally to the field of supplying food and more particularly to the field of animal feeders.
A variety of animal feeders are on the market today. However, most conventional feeders are limited in that they do not adapt to the feeding needs of a variety of different species. For example, a conventional striker-type feeder includes a bucket having a bottom panel defining a hole therethrough, and that feeder further includes a primary tube that extends through the hole in the bottom of the bucket. One end of the primary tube is within the bucket and defines a pair of diametrically opposed apertures therethrough. A pivot tube extends through the diametrically opposed apertures and abuts the bottom panel of the bucket to pivotally connect the primary tube to the bucket. The diameter of the primary tube is slightly less than the diameter of the hole in the bottom panel of the bucket such that the primary tube pivots with respect to the bucket. The bucket is suspended such that an animal is capable of bumping at the primary tube so that feed within the bucket falls through the hole in the bottom of the bucket. A non-threaded fitting is attached to the end of the primary tube that is extended from the bucket. The utility of the above-mentioned feeder is limited due to the fact that it is capable of functioning only as a "striker".